1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a needle which may be used with a hypodermic syringe, IV Catheter, and for any medical or industrial purpose. The needle is a self blunting instrument which upon use will prevent needle stick injuries.
2. Background
The present invention has been made to protect the health of medical and non-medical persons who face the potential risk of needle stick injury. Although syringes and needles have been widely used in the medical field or industry for over a hundred years, their potential hazardous nature and their implications on health care and other workers have only recently been studied. Safety-Engineered Medical Devices (SEMDs) are specially manufactured versions of these sharp and potentially injurious medical products, designed for safer use by medical professionals.
The world market for SEMD's totaled an estimated $780 Million in the year 2001 alone and is projected to exceed to $1.6 billion by 2005, based on 20% predicted growth. There are approximately 800,000 to 1 Million exposures to blood borne pathogens in US every year due to needle stick injuries. Of which approximately 2% are HIV exposures resulting in 16,000 new infections. More than 20 diseases can be transmitted due to Needle Stick Injuries like AIDS, Hepatitis B and Hepatitis C exposures.